1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increased interest in flat display elements occupying a small space, with an increasing size of displays. The technology of organic light emitting displays including organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) as the flat display elements has been rapidly developing in the art.
An organic light emitting diode emits light through conversion of the energy of excitons created by pairs of electrons and holes generated upon injection of charges into an organic light emitting layer formed between an anode and a cathode. As compared with exiting display techniques, the organic light emitting diode has various advantages, such as low voltage operation, low power consumption, good color reproduction, and various applications through application of a flexible substrate.
Generally, OLEDs can be classified into single OLEDs and tandem OLEDs. The tandem OLED refers to an OLED including two or more light emitting stacks and allows for a more easily achieved improvement in operation voltage and efficiency compared to an existing single OLED.
In a typical white organic light emitting diode (WOLED), the difference in energy levels between the functional layers constituting a blue light emitting layer results in decreased efficiency during injection of electrons or holes at an interface between the functional layers, thereby having a negative influence on the performance and lifespan of the WOLED.